Quills
by SonicMach3
Summary: After Eggman's experiment goes wrong, Shadow and Sonic find themselves in quite the situation.../Rape, slight gore/ First fanfiction! R&R!
1. Just My Luck

Shadow wasn't one to be easily swayed by threats. Usually this personality trait served him quite well, but on rare occasions it ends up doing more damage than intended. The "Ultimate Lifeform" knew somewhere in the back of his mind that one day it would indeed cause something to go wrong, though he usually ignored it when his brain told him he was too cocky for his own good.

Perhaps that wasn't the best idea in retrospect.

Shadow cursed as he skated away from Eggman's base. The ebony hedgehog knew the scientist could be cruel, but damn...he hadn't expected that the mad scientist to actually go through with it. Part of it was his own fault for ignoring the signs that something was wrong until it was too late, he would later tell himself.

Regrets are just part of life.

The Ultimate Lifeform hissed as the snow burned his cuts, the numbing feeling almost sickening in a way. Forcing his hover shoes to go faster, he grit his teeth and kept the pace despite the harsh wind blowing straight into his eyes.

What would Maria think?

That was the last thought he had before he couldn't take it any longer. Fatigue overwhelmed the wounded hedgehog and he collapsed, unconscious, into the snow.

* * *

Earlier...

"Haha, this is great!" Cried Sonic happily, dodging missiles and bullets left and right. Shadow mumbled something about idiotic blue pests under his breath, but nobody heard him over the deafening sounds of Eggman's robot army. Charging up a Chaos Spear, Shadow leapt onto the head of a robot and made quick work of it with the energy he channeled through his shoes. With a quick flip he avoided a couple of bullets, aiming the Chaos Spear at the unfortunate Egg Pawn. It never stood a chance.

Meanwhile, the other hedgehog in the room was downing the Egg Pawns with homing attacks. Sonic was so fast that the robots didn't even realize they were done for until...well, never, since scrap metal can't think. The Blue Blur was currently having the time of his life. This is what he lived for. The thrill of danger, the satisfying crunch of an Egg Pawn crushed beneath a spin attack.

If only it had lasted longer.

Sonic's ears twitched when he heard a grunt from behind him, turning around only to find that Shadow was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have time to figure out why his darker counterpart had vanished however...something hard crashed straight into the side of Sonic's head, and the world went dark.

Laughter filled the room. Eggman had finally done it. After years of failure, he had that blue rat in his clutches...and he had gotten Shadow as well. Today is a good day, the doctor mused, and quickly got to work.

There was a lot to be done before they woke up, and there wasn't room for error. This would be the day. They would regret ever going against the mighty Dr. Eggman.


	2. Where Are We?

Sonic woke up with a massive headache, his ears buzzing loudly. He opened his eyes but immediately closed them, as the light shining down on him was much too bright at the moment. The cobalt blue 'hog was confused, needless to say. Where was he? What happened? Why did he have this gosh-darned headache!?

Sonic kept his eyes shut for another 5 minutes or so, trying to figure out what was happening without his eyes…which proved pretty ineffective. At least, until he heard a groan to his left.

"…Huh? Who's there?"

A moment of silence followed before Sonic finally got his answer.

"It's me, you dolt." Rasped a familiar voice.

"Shadow?" "Who else?"

Sonic finally gained the willpower to open his eyes, making a point to turn his head to the side before doing so. He squinted and blinked a few times. Sure enough, a black figure was lying next to him, staring right back.

"Do you know what happened?" Asked Sonic weakly, the loud noises still bothering his fading headache. Shadow hummed a bit before he responded. "We were captured. Knocked out." The wheels in Sonic's head started spinning…he was silent for a moment, then asked another question. "By who? Where are we?"

Shadow growled softly before nodding his head towards Sonic's right. Carefully avoiding looking directly up, he turned his head and his eyes widened. Bots of all kinds were standing outside of what appeared to be glass. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that none of them were actually on…deactivated. They all had an Eggman logo on them as well, and that answered both of Sonic's questions.

They were trapped in Eggman's base.


	3. Why Would You?

Shadow eyed the other hedgehog warily. He wasn't sure how Sonic would take being trapped in a small space, let alone with himself in said space as well. He had hoped that they would be able to escape quickly, but there were no visible weak spots in their glass-like prison. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't any...he just couldn't see them.

Shadow slowly got up, clutching his head. Like Sonic, he had a headache, though his was almost gone. He stood up, leaning against the side of their prison for support. There wasn't any door...not even a visible air vent.

The Ultimate Lifeform was confused as to just why the doctor would lock them in here. Wasn't his goal to kill them? Why would he trap them instead of doing so?

Not that Shadow had any problem with not being killed.

A loud laugh pierced his thoughts. "Hohohoho! I've finally gotten you rodents...like a mouse in a mousetrap! You took the bait!"

"What bait?" Asked Sonic, annoyance clear in his voice. "You were doing suspicious robot stuff! That's not bait!"

Shadow's eye twitched. "Sonic...you told me we were here for a Chaos Emerald."

"Well, I may have uh...just told you that to get you to help me." The blue hedgehog said warily, a lopsided grin on his face.

"You're telling me I'm trapped here...because you lied?"

Sonic winced. "Well when you put it that way, kinda sound bad..."

"It is bad!"

"Stop talking, you little pincushions! My ingenious plan is about to take place, and I don't need your stupid blabbering ruining the mood!" With that, a single beep sounded out, and a mechanical whirring started up.

Sonic and Shadow looked around, but the deactivated robots stayed off. The Blue Blur then turned his head towards the direction they had heard Eggman's voice come from.

"What's going on, Egghead? What fail of a plan are you trying out this time?" Yelled the blue hedgehog, his voice filled with confidence. "Whatever it is, it'll never work!"

The doctor's voice boomed over the speaker again. "I don't think you're in a position to say that stuff! In fact, you're not in a position to speak at all!" Eggman laughed yet again, and another beep could be heard.

"Prepare for your doom, my spiky little friends! Today is the day my rule begins, and nothing you do will stop me!"

The whirring sound came back, this time louder. This time though, the source of the noise could be seen. Rising out of a previously unseen hatch in the bottom of the cage, a metallic object pointed itself at Sonic.

"Hah, bullets? Is that all you could come up with? How origina-" Sonic was cut off mid sentence when the gun-like object shot something straight at him.

In the small space that the two were trapped in, it couldn't be avoided.

But to Sonic's relief, the object that it had shot out wasn't a bullet. Rather, it was a small syringe, embedded in his shoulder.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Sonic...?"

"Ow. Stupid thing...I hate shots." Said Sonic, yanking the small syringe out of his shoulder with a slight grimace.

"Doctor, what was in that syringe?" Shadow yelled, worry leaking in to his voice.

"Hohohoho! Just a brain control serum!"

The ebony hedgehog cursed. He didn't want to fight Sonic, and especially not in the small space they were in. He was confident that he could win a fight if it came to it, but not without severely injuring Sonic.

Speaking of Sonic, said hedgehog hadn't spoken since he had pulled out the syringe. Worriedly, Shadow turned back to him. Sonic wasn't looking at him. In fact, he wasn't really looking anywhere, a mindless blank stare that held no emotions.

This was cause for concern. "Sonic? Faker? Snap out of it!" said Shadow, his voice rising when he got no response. A gloved hand waved in front of emerald eyes but got no response.

Shadow backed up until his back was touching the glass-like wall.

"...Faker?"

This time he did get a response. The azure hero's head slowly turned and he stared directly at him. His usually bright eyes were dark with...well, Shadow couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion, but he knew it wasn't a good one.

Eggman laughed again, but the sound went by unnoticed.

For The Ultimate Lifeform was busy getting pinned to a wall, face to face with a hedgehog who's emotions could only be described as one thing:

Hunger.

 _ **A.N.: Haha, now we're getting somewhere! The next few chapters will be the reason this is rated M ;)**_


	4. Couldn't, Wouldn't

"Faker...what are you...what the hell?"

Shadow shoved the other hedgehog off, causing him to stumble back.

Unfortunately, this only served to make Sonic even more determined.

Within seconds, Shadow was back against the wall, Sonic's hot breath on his neck. "What are you even doing?" Yelled a pissed off Shadow.

"Sonic, snap out of it. Whatever you're doing is obviously not-"

The Ultimate Lifeform was cut off when his rival's lips slammed into his. Shadow was frozen in shock. He tried to say something, but Sonic only shoved his tongue into his mouth, attempting to explore every inch of it.

Finally snapping out of it, the ebony hedgehog released a torrent of Chaos Energy, effectively pushing his drugged rival into the glass on the other side of their prison.

A couple of Chaos Spears hit Sonic straight in the chest. He fell, sliding down the wall as his breath was knocked out of him.

Unfortunately for Shadow, this didn't really do anything to stop Sonic's advances.

Eggman looked at the scene unfolding before him, watching in stunned silence as Sonic growled and launched himself at Shadow again.

This obviously wasn't what he had intended to happen.

He had wanted Sonic to attack Shadow, but not like...this.

Why did his plans always have to mess up in one way or another!?

Even so, the mad scientist did nothing to stop Sonic. Partially because he wondered what the outcome would be, and partially because he didn't have an antidote.

 _Probably should have made an antidote..._

Shadow couldn't believe what was happening. His mind raced. For once in his life he couldn't decide what to do.

Not like he had a choice though, pinned yet again by a crazed Sonic.

This time however, Sonic didn't let Shadow retaliate. He threw his striped counterpart to the ground, immediately stomping on Shadow's chest.

Shadow let out a pained gasp as the air left him, and a cry when Sonic's shoe connected with the side of his head. Sonic then straddled him, punching the stunned ebony hedgehog right in the jaw. Blood spattered onto the floor.

The Blue Blur lunged forward yet again, his tongue forcing it's way into Shadow's bleeding mouth...

Muffled screams filled the air. Shadow struggled, trying to throw Sonic off, to no avail. Sonic pressed himself against the squirming black hedgehog, his tongue dancing in the other's mouth.

Sonic moaned into the kiss, rutting himself up against Shadow's groin. Said hedgehog couldn't focus. It had all happened so fast, and now his senses were going crazy. He could feel the warmth in between them, and he moaned despite himself.

Sonic's ears twitched at the sound, the deep rumble making him even hornier.

Shadow could feel something throbbing against his abdomen and struggled weakly, his eyes wide.

Sonic pulled away from he kiss, a trail of bloodied saliva connecting the two. He rubbed his lips up against Shadow's nape, before biting it softly.

"Ahn...d-dammit Sonic! Stop!"

Shadow couldn't stop himself from releasing another moan.

Sonic made his way down Shadow's stomach before stopping at his sheath, licking around it hungrily. The Ultimate Lifeform moaned again, bucking his hips slightly. Sonic sucked and bit at it, rewarded when his captive thrust his hips again, his cock peeking out of his fur.

Sonic's tongue flicked over the tip. He put his lips around the quickly growing erection, feeling it start to throb in his mouth.

It turned him, needless to say, and he moaned. The sound vibrated around the other's sensitive penis.

All resolve lost, the black and red hedgehog thrust into his rival's mouth. Sonic accepted it eagerly, bobbing his head up and down on Shadow's now violently throbbing cock.

Mewls and cries filled the air. Shadow's mind was clouded with pleasure.

"S-Sonic! Please-! More!"

Sonic happily obliged. Shadow's dick slid down his throat, his lips gracing the base of it. He stuck his tongue out, lapping at Shadow's swollen balls.

He then released the swollen erection, staring at it as it pre dribbled out.

Shadow thrust his hips desperately, his engorged cock no longer getting treated to Sonic's warm, moist mouth.

"You...you bastard..."

The blue hedgehog lowered his head, then suddenly took Shadow's girth down his throat yet again. His head was literally a blur as he bobbed up and down on the veiny appendage as fast as he could.

The ebony hedgehog could feel a knot in his stomach. He knew he was close, and could feel himself going over the edge. He couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm...I'm gonna...!"

His whole body went rigid, balls clenching as waves of pleasure shot through him. Shadow threw his head back, his eyes rolling back in his head as he screamed in ecstasy. Shadow came, long strings of warm cum spurting down Sonic's throat.

Sonic swallowed as much as he could. Seed leaked out, too much for him to take all at once.

Sonic licked the rest of the cum off of Shadow's dick before sitting back and admiring his work.

Shadow's eyes were clouded over, half lidded as he recovered from the violent orgasm. His muscles were limp. Drool puddled on the floor.

Sonic grinned. This was _far_ from over.


	5. Far From Over

Shadow panted heavily. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Had he gotten...raped?

By _Sonic?!_

The Ultimate Lifeform tried to sit up, but Sonic quickly shoved him back down.

"It's your turn, Shadow..." breathed out Sonic.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

Sonic shoved Shadow against the floor. "I think you know what I mean," said Sonic hoarsely, "Now get going."

Shadow was about to respond when The Blue Blur suddenly put his leaking erection right in front of Shadow's face.

"Suck it" ordered Sonic.

 _There's no other choice...I can't get out of this, damnit!_

Shadow tentatively lapped at Sonic's tip, salty pre-cum covering his tongue. Sonic moaned, taking Shadow by the quills and forcing the ebony hedgehog onto his hands and knees as he leaned against the glass.

"Do it."

Shadow glared weakly at Sonic before looking down at his rival's hardened cock, which throbbed with need. Pre dribbled down the side of it. He could feel his own member making itself known again, despite Shadow's best wishes.

He slowly lowered himself onto Sonic's member, and was surprised when Sonic suddenly thrust into his mouth. "F-faster! Some 'Ultimate Lifeform' you are!" gasped Sonic, panting heavily.

Shadow let himself go. He nibbled softly at the tip before licking around Sonic's glans. Shadow then took the cock down his throat, as far as it could go. Repeating what Sonic had done, he started bobbing his head up and down, the drugged hedgehog groaning in pleasure.

"F-fuck..." swore the azure hedgehog, surprising Shadow slightly. Sonic hardly ever cursed...whatever Eggman had drugged him with had to have been strong, he mused.

Sonic bucked his hips into Shadow's face, forcing himself further and further down his rival's throat. The Ultimate Lifeform tried not to gag, tasting the blood in his mouth from earlier. It was humiliating, and Shadow hated it. Everything about it was so wrong...yet the heat was intoxicating.

Sonic's moaning advanced into screams as his rival sucked him off. Shadow reached down, stroking his own erect cock slowly. The black hedgehog moaned around the other's manhood, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up Sonic's spine.

"Shadow...!" cried the blue speedster. He couldn't handle Shadow's warm mouth around his dick. It drove him over the edge.

Sonic screamed as he forced Shadow's head down as far as he could. Hot cum shot down Shadow's throat. The Ultimate Lifeform gagged on the cerulean hedgehog's sizable load, seed dribbling down his chin.

Sonic thrust deep into Shadow's mouth a couple more times before pulling out.

Shadow gasped for air as spit, blood and cum dripped out of his mouth. He collapsed weakly, shaking from the ordeal. His boner still throbbed slowly, pre-cum staining the floor. Tears started to drip down his cheeks. His emotions were everywhere. He felt absolutely disgusting.

Why am I not fighting back? This is so wrong...it hurts, but at the same time it feels so good. What's wrong with me?

"Sonic..." moaned Shadow. "Please. Stop!"

Said hedgehog looked down at the shivering anti-hero before him. His eyes wandered down the hedgehog's bloody, sweaty body before stopping to gaze between his legs.

"Looks like you liked it to me!" remarked Sonic, grinning.

"I-I didn't-!"

"Your body says otherwise," said Sonic, gesturing to the erection Shadow sported.

"Don't worry, Shads, I'll take care of that!"

No. Not this time.

As soon as Sonic started to approach him, the ebony hedgehog struck.

"Chaos Spear!"

It was right on target. Sonic stumbled back before falling, hissing in pain.

Shadow got up quickly despite his injuries and his befuddled brain. Another Chaos Spear kept Sonic from getting right back up.

Shadow kicked Sonic square in the jaw. Sonic screeched like a wild animal before biting Shadow's leg. Hard.

The ebony hedgehog stumbled before attempting to right himself, but Sonic was in much better shape than he was, and the concussion was making him dizzy.

He was shoved into the wall with a kick to the stomach, causing blood to splatter out of his mouth. Sonic tackled Shadow, punching him with no remorse.

This wasn't Sonic anymore. This...this was some kind of demon.

Shadow slumped to the ground at Sonic's feet, pain and dizziness overwhelming him.

When he finally looked up, he saw Sonic grinning at him.

 _"Let's take this to the next level."_


End file.
